Mikael
Mikael is a vampire and vampire hunter, as well as the first vampire on the show to feed on vampire, instead of human blood. He first appeared in a flashback from 1920's in The End of the Affair, as someone Klaus and Rebekah are running from. His name is revealed by Rebekah in Disturbing Behavior. At some point, in the 1990's, a witch entombed him. History Not much is known about Mikael's early life, other than that he is someone from the Original Family's past, as he appears in Rebekah's flashback that occurs in Ordinary People, fighting someone. It is currently unknown how Mikael is related to the Original Family. 20th century In the 1920's, Mikael was searching for Klaus and Rebekah in Gloria's bar and asked Stefan if he knew either of them and where they might be, but under Klaus' compulsion, he says he has never seen them in his life. During that time, Mikael posed as a member of the Chicago Police Department. 70 years later in the 1990's, an unknown witch entombed in an abandoned mausoleum at a cemetery, where he was dead for almost 20 years. Katherine heard tales about him centuries before from her friend Pearl. Season 3 At the end of The Reckoning, ''he is revealed to be a vampire who hunts vampires and the one who can kill Klaus for good, but is now locked in a tomb by a witch. Anna insisted that Mikael should not be awakened because he'll kill all of them (referring to Katherine and Damon, hinting that he may be on a mission of destroying his kind). Katherine chose to ignore her warning and was able locate the tomb with the help of Jeremy. As she opens his coffin, Mikael awakens. For the next two days Katherine had spent most of her time trying to get Mikael to rise from his coffin by attempting to get him to feed. However, Mikael simply did not drink any of the blood she offered, so Katherine finally got him to feed by letting blood from a human drip onto his mouth. He looks much more alive, but becomes angry and tells her to get it away from him; stating he's denied himself from human blood for as long as he can remember. As he loses consciousness again, Katherine expresses her disappointment at Mikael and asks whether he can kill Klaus as she's heard or not. Mikael states that he can kill Klaus, and that he will kill him. Katherine tells him he needs to feed to retrieve his strength, but Mikael declines and states that he does not feed on living things. She then asks him what he feeds on, and he responds by grabbing Katherine and feeding on her. Katherine's current status is unknown. Powers & Abilities Weaknesses Trivia * He was originally named Eric, but his name was changed to avoid similarities to True Blood. (Because Bill also appeared).Mikael Source * Mikael and The Originals are the only vampires that "rest" in coffins in the series. * Mikael's origins will be explained in ''Ordinary People. * Mikael is the first and the only vampire shown to drink other vampires' blood. * Mikael seems to be the only person whom Klaus greatly fears. The mere mention of Mikael's name caused Klaus to flee in The Reckoning. * In the series, Mikael is the only vampire that has drained blood of another vampire. In the books, Katherine von Swatzschild and Klaus drained a large amount of blood from vampires and humans for centuries. * Originally, in the episode The Reckoning there is a deleted scene where Katherine bits Jeremy's hand and feeds Mikael his blood, however it was later changed. Gallery Michaelentombed.png|Mikael is entombed Michaelawakened.png|Mikael is awakened Pickettinside.png|Here lies Mikael, the Vampire hunter Pickett.png|He must not be awaken Tvd-michael-close.jpg|Mikael after drinking human blood NinaandSebastian.jpg|BEHIND THE SCENES|linktext=BEHIND THE SCENES Mikael.png|Mikael feeds from Katherine Tvd-recap-smells-like-teen-spirit-52.png Appearances Season 3 * The End of The Affair * The Reckoning * Smells Like Teen Spirit * Ordinary People Category:Male Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Secret-Keepers Category:Vampires Category:Vampire Diaries Characters Category:Vampire Hunters Category:Antagonists Category:Old World Category:Recurring Characters Category:Supernatural